


Sweet Nightmares

by Katym



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Be nice please, Blood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, French Writter, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katym/pseuds/Katym
Summary: Nous avons tous des peurs cachées au plus profond de nous, que nous nous efforçons d’oublier. Il y en a même dont nous ignorons l’existence. Mais, malgré tous nos efforts, il y a toujours un moment où elles reviennent à la surface, et Saruhiko le sait plus que personne…





	1. Vide

**Author's Note:**

> Kikou ! Les pensées sont en italiques et les explication en bas de page ! Bonne lecture !

**Vide**

 

5h29. Un homme est étendu sur un lit à deux mètres du sol, endormi. La pièce dans laquelle il se tient est composée d’un lit superposé, d’une armoire et d’une salle de bain. Aucun objets personnels. Aucun objets superflues. Comme si personne n’avait, ou n’habite encore ici.

 

L’homme gisant sur le lit se nomme Saruhiko Fushimi, 3ème commandant de Scepter 4, et “traître” d’Homra.

 

_ Bip bip.  _ 5h30. Les sourcils de Saruhiko se fronce. 

 

\- Mmm…

 

_ Bip bip bip.  _ Son corps se tourne et se retourne. Son visage s’enfouit plus profondément dans les coussins.

 

 _Bip bip bi…_ Un bras sort des couvertures sous lesquelles s’est caché le jeune commandant. Il tapote sa table de chevet, trouve ce qu’il cherche et appuie dessus. Le bruit du réveil s’arrête. Sa main continue de chercher autre chose. Elle tombe sur une paire de lunettes. Il les prend et les met sur son nez. 

 

Il se lève et se met en position assise sur son lit. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux de jais, puis jette un regard vers la fenêtre. Il fait encore nuit noire. Il maudit intérieurement son supérieur. Pourquoi les faire lever si tôt ? 

 

Il continue de fulminer contre son patron, tout le long du chemin vers la salle de bain. Arrivé à destination, il se déshabille, dévoilant un torse plutôt bien fait. Puis se met sous une douche fraîche. Sa corvée faite, il attache une serviette maculée de blanc à ses hanches, et se poste devant le miroir. Il se contemple quelques instants : une peau pâle, des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et de jolis yeux d’un bleu profond, bien que soulignés de légères cernes. 

 

Il souffle.

 

_ Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence… Toujours aussi ennuyeuse. _

 

Il sort de la salle de bain, regarde l’heure et se rallonge sur son lit pour gratter quelques minutes de sommeil, jugeant avoir assez le temps. 

 

En se réveillant des “quelques minutes” de sommeil, il tourne paresseusement la tête vers son réveil, remarquant que deux heures sont passées. 

 

_ Merde… J’suis en retard…  _

 

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu’il s’est levé, il souffle. Il descend de son lit, et commence à s’habiller, pas le moins du monde pressé. L’uniforme du Scepter 4 mit, il sort de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion, toujours sans aucune hâte. Il frappe paresseusement à la grande porte en bois, et entre en lançant un vague : 

 

« Désolé pour le retard… » 

 

En face de lui, se tient un regroupement de tables placés en forme de U. Au bout de ces tables, se trouve un bureau en bois de chêne, où siège un homme de corpulence mince mais ses habits cachent un torse tonique. Ses cheveux, à l’apparence mal coiffés, sont en vérité soignés et leur couleur d’un jolie bleu nuit vont à merveille avec ses magnifiques yeux violets. Ces deux derniers, sont légèrement masqués par de fines lunettes. Un subtil sourire malicieux flotte sur ses lèvres. Sa peau est de couleur laiteuse, elle n’est pas pâle, mais elle n’a pas pas la couleur de quelqu’un de normal. Cet homme s’appelle Reisi Munakata, chef du Scepter 4, alias le troisième roi, le Roi Bleu. 

 

Son emplacement montre d’ailleurs bien son statut. Au fond de la salle, ayant ainsi une vue d’ensemble. À côté de lui, se tient une femme, droite. Elle est la seule présence féminine dans la pièce. Elle porte, comme tout le monde dans cette pièce d’ailleurs, l’uniforme bleu obligatoire, bien que celui-ci lui arrive en haut des cuisses et montre amplement sa forte poitrine. Sa posture raide montre sa droiture d’esprit, de même que ses cheveux blonds coiffés et rangés en deux chignons symétriques. Elle est la seconde de Reisi Munakata, Seri Awashima. 

 

Pour les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce (NDA : je vous laisse la liberté de faire une recherche internet si vous voulez des visages à ses noms.),  ils sont placés dans l’ordre suivant : côté droit de la pièce (par rapport à Saruhiko), Himori Akiyama, Yujiro Benzai, et Ryuho Kamo. Et côté gauche, Tatsuya Enomoto, Daiki Fuse et Ren Goto. 

 

Saruhiko reste quelques instants sans bouger, remarquant que son supérieur ne lui a fait aucune remarque sur son retard. Puis se dit qu’il ne veut sûrement pas déranger la réunion et va s’asseoir à côté d’Himori, baillant tout le long du trajet. Il s’assoit, et attend qu’on lui donne ses missions du jour, c’est en ça que consiste d’ailleurs la réunion.

 

_ Ennuyeux… Je veux partir… Je veux dormir… Je veux voir Misaki… Mi-sa-ki…  _

 

Comme il se demande pourquoi personne ne parle, ni ne fait quelque chose d’ailleurs. Il passe un regard circulaire dans la pièce, pour enfin remarquer qu’il manque encore Andy Domyoji. Il souffle, encore. 

 

_ Pour une fois que je ne suis pas le dernier arrivé…  _

 

Quelques secondes passent, avant qu’on entende la lourde porte s’ouvrir et laisser entrevoir la tête d’Andy. Il entre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il bredouille une vaine excuse et se rend à sa place.

 

« Bien. Comme je vois que tout le monde est enfin là, nous pouvons commencer. Déclare le Roi Bleu. »

 

Reisi regarde du coin de l’œil sa seconde, qui comprend le message. Elle prend une pile de feuilles posée sur le bureau et s’avance en les distribuant aux membres restants. Sauf à Saruhiko. Il fronce les sourcils, s’apprête à se plaindre mais est coupé par le Roi Bleu qui reprend ses explications : 

 

« Il y a de cela un mois, une épicerie de quartier a été vandalisée. Depuis cet incident, les cambrioleurs ont fait plusieurs d’autres méfaits, allant du chantage au cambriolage de grande banque. 

 

\- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? Demande Saruhiko, qui est vraiment fatigué de la situation. »

 

Mais son employeur continue comme si de rien était : 

 

« Le dernier événement survenu est le meurtre d’un propriétaire d’une bijouterie.

 

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ne devrions nous pas laisser les autorités s’occuppaient de ce cas ? Ce n’est pas vraiment du domaine du Scepter 4. Questionne Tatsuya, quelque peu timide.

 

\- Le fait est que la victime a été retrouvée congelée sur place. Nous pensons qu’un Strain* est derrière tout ça, peut-être même tout un groupe, si on compte ses acolytes. Donc oui, ça nous concerne. Vous aurez toutes les informations dans les dossiers distribués plutôt. » 

 

A cette annonce tous regardent leurs feuilles avec plus d’attention que précédemment. Sauf Saruhiko, qui n’a toujours pas ses documents. L’oublié devient d’ailleurs de plus en plus irrité. Il s’apprête (encore une fois) à prendre la parole, et (encore une fois) il est coupé par son patron : 

 

« Kamo-san**, Fuse-san et Enomoto-san, vous serez de patrouille pour la journée. Je vous laisse décider de votre répartition dans la ville. Signalez toutes personnes que vous jugez suspecte et si c’est le cas appelez tout de suite des rangs forts. Et évitez de vous frotter à Homra. Ordonne Reisi.

 

\- Reçu ! Répondent ils en chœur. »

 

Et ils s’en allèrent. 

 

« Et nous Monsieur ? Demande Andy.

 

\- Akiyama-san, Domyoji-san, Goto-san et Benzai-san, vous aiderez Awashima-san dans l’analyse des scènes de crime, l’interrogatoire des témoins et la recherche de suspect. D’autres questions ? »

 

Le jeune commandant frappe des poings sur la table, se levant d’un coup.

 

« Moi j’aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tout le monde m’ignore ! Crie-t-il dans toute la salle.

 

\- Aucunes questions ? Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Finit Reisi, sans porter aucune attention à son subordonné. »

 

Les autres membres du Scepter 4 partent sans un mot. L’homme aux cheveux de jais est maintenant dans une colère noire.

 

« Oï, oï ! Je vous parle ! OÏ ! Hurle-t-il, parlant vainement à Himori, qui ne bronche pas. »

 

Saruhiko tend la main pour toucher l’épaule de son collègue, voyant que personne ne réagit à ses plaintes. Ses pupilles s’écartent de surprise quand il atteint l’épaule d’Himori. En fait, il n’atteint rien du tout, sa main ne touche que du… Vide. Rien. Néant total. Sa main traverse son corps, comme si il n’y avait rien. 

 

Il arrête tout mouvement, relève sa main, la regardant, tremblante. Puis son regard, revient sur les autres membres du Scepter 4. 

 

« Oï… OÏ ! Je suis là ! OÏ ! Essaye-t-il, en vain. »

 

Il essaye encore et encore. Mais dès qu’il touche quelqu’un, il le traverse. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il peut toucher les objets qui l’entoure, mais personne ne voit ces objets bouger. Il passe sa matinée à chercher quelqu’un qui le voit, ou juste l’entende. Mais c’était peine perdue. Voyant que personne ne le voyait dans tout le Scepter 4, il décide de sortir parcourir la ville, espérant trouver quelqu’un capable de régler son “problème”. 

 

Une heure passe et toujours personne. Il ne fait que passer au travers des passants alentour. Il soupire. 

 

_ Je fais quoi maintenant… Je devrais peut-être retourner au QG… Tellement ennuyant…  _

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il regarde les alentours d’un air absent. Sur le chemin du retour, il intercepte une conversation qui le sort de ses pensées. Les deux interlocuteurs sont jeunes filles, ( _ Des touristes vu leurs tenues) _ qui observent avec intérêt un graffiti sur un mur. 

 

« Nee, nee, Aemi. C’est quoi ce symbole ? Je l’ai vu partout sur les murs de la ville. Demande-t-elle à son amie. »

 

_ Un symbole dessiné sur tous les murs de la ville ? Ce ne serait pas…  _

 

« Hein ! Tu les connais pas ?! Ils sont pourtant super connus ! Ce gang a aussi un nom trop classe !

 

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

 

\- Il s’appelle… »

 

_ Homra...  _

 

« C’est un groupe de voyou dirigé par ce qu’ils appellent un “roi”. T'aurais vu sa tête, il fait peur ! 

 

\- Qu’est ce que tu racontes Yuzuna ? Tu parles comme si tu l’avais déjà vu ! 

 

\- Bein c’est la vérité ! Je l’ai déjà vu y a environ trois mois, il se baladait dans la rue. Plus personne n’osait l’approcher ! Mais le plus étrange, c’est qu’il était accompagné d’une fillette ! »

 

_ Anna…  _

 

Saruhiko cesse d’écouter leur conversation. Une idée lui vient en tête. Anna est une Strain recueillit par Homra. Elle peut peut-être l’aider… Aider… Par une fille du clan rouge… 

 

_ Non non ! Mauvaise idée.  _

 

Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée. 

 

_ Mais c’est ma seule option…  _

 

Devant cette fatalité, il rend les armes. Puis tourne les talons pour se diriger vers le QG du clan rouge, le bar que tient le deuxième du clan, Izumo Kusanagi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive à destination, et se stoppe devant l’édifice. Le bar est à l’angle d’une rue, au dessus de la porte se trouve un écriteau où est écrit le nom du bar, et donc le nom du gang. La porte est en bois légèrement rouge, comme toute la façade d’ailleurs. Un style anglais, venu du fait que le bar a été importé d’Angleterre. 

 

Saruhiko fixe la porte intensément. Même si son visage semble calme, une bataille intérieure fait rage :

 

_ Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Mais personne ne me voit non ? Et qu'est ce que je ferais si Anna peut me voir ? _

 

Les minutes passent et notre homme ne bouge pas. L’entrée d’un homme blond en sweat et d’un autre avec les cheveux en crête, le sort de ses pensées. Il décide enfin de rentrer. Il pousse la porte, doucement, essayant (inconsciemment) de retarder l’échéance. 

 

La salle n’est pas bondé, mais pas pour autant vide. Le barman et propriétaire du bar, Izumo Kusanagi, est derrière son précieux bar nettoyant un verre, comme à son habitude. L’homme est grand, plus grand que son roi d’ailleurs, est blond plutôt foncé et a des yeux noisettes, cachés par une paire de lunettes aux verres teintés de violet. Pour ne pas changer, il porte son habituelle chemise blanche et son foulard rouge noué au niveau du cou. Sa tenue et son attitude est une des plus “correct” de tout Homra. 

 

_ C’est la seule acceptable en fait, je comprends pourquoi le capitaine le convoque à chaque qu’on a un problème avec eux…  _

 

Saruhiko continue son inspection de la salle. Sur le côté droit de la pièce, assis aux tables contre le mur, sur des fauteuils rouges rembourrés, le gars au sweat gris et l’autre à la coupe en pique discute tranquillement.

 

_ Eric Solt et Kosuke Fujishima… J’ai dit assis ? Ils ont plutôt l’air avachi… De vrais barbares… Digne d’Homra.  _

 

Ayant inspecté le côté droit de la pièce, le commandant continue sa recherche de la petite fille nommée Anna. Son regard se tourne alors vers l’autre bout de la pièce, à l’opposé des deux “avachis”. Son souffle se coupe quelques secondes.

 

_ Lui… _

 

Dans cette partie de la pièce, se trouve un canapé (aussi rouge) où est allongé un homme d’un peu plus de 20 ans, à la carrure imposante. L’homme a les bras croisés derrière la tête, il semble dormir profondément. Ses cheveux rouges sont ébouriffés et pointus, et Saruhiko sait que ses paupières cachent des yeux de couleur ambre. Cette personne est la plus puissante de toute cette bande de voyou (d’après Saruhiko). Son nom est…

 

_ Mikoto Suoh, le Roi Rouge. L’homme qui m’a prit Misaki. _

 

A cette pensée, il serre les dents, toisant le rouge d’une œillade menaçante. C’est à ce moment là que ce même roi décide de se retourner pour se mettre sur le flanc, dans une position plus confortable. A ce geste, Saruhiko recule d’un pas, sentant un frisson de peur le parcourir. C’est yeux remarque alors, une tête recouverte d’une chevelure blanche, assis au bord du même meuble où dort ce satané Roi Rouge (toujours d’après Saruhiko). C’est Anna Kushina, la “princesse” d’Homra.

 

Ces yeux pourpres fixent ses billes rouges posées sur la table basse. Ils sont d’un calme olympiens. Ses cheveux immaculés descendent gracieusement sur ses épaules, jurant avec sa robe sombre. Sa peau est d’ailleurs très pâle, peut-être même plus que celle du Roi Bleu. Ses habits ne correspondent pas à ceux que porterait normalement une petite fille comme elle. Anna a plutôt un style de Lolita, avec ses vêtement à froufrou et colorés de rouge et de noir. C’est là que lui vient le surnom de “princesse d’Homra”.

 

Cette “princesse” tourne d’ailleurs la tête pour maintenant river son regard sur Saruhiko. Il est perçant, comme si elle voyait tout de lui. Ses pensées. Ses sentiments. Son ressentie. Tout. C’est assez déstabilisant. 

 

Pensant qu’Anna l’a aperçu, il entrouvre la bouche pour lui donner une explication valable sur sa présence ici. Mais la petite Lolita le prend de court : 

 

« Tatara… Murmure-t-elle. »

 

Le membre de Scepter 4 sent une présence le traverser. 

 

« Je suis rentré ! Déclare-t-il joyeusement.

 

\- Où es-tu allé ? Demande Izumo.

 

\- Je suis allé nous acheter de délicieux gâteaux à la boulangerie du coin ! »

 

Tatara se déplace vers le bar posant son manteau sur une des chaises du bar (encore et toujours tapissés de rouge). 

 

Tatara Totsuka est le membre le plus faible d’Homra, le plus inoffensif. C’est un jeune homme toujours de bonne humeur, et la seule personne au monde à pouvoir calmer son roi, lorsqu’un élan de colère le prend. Ses yeux ont une couleur marron ordinaire, mais qui brillent de malice et de joie. Ses cheveux lui arrivent au milieu du cou. Ils sont brun clair, s’harmonisant parfaitement avec ses yeux et sa peau, ni trop blanche, ni trop bronzé. Ses vêtements sont toujours très simple, comme aujourd’hui. Il est vêtu d’une chemise et un jean, en plus de son manteau. 

 

Tatara est aussi d’ailleurs toujours accompagné de son inséparable caméra. Il affectionne beaucoup le cinéma et les vidéos. Et aujourd’hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il commence à discuter avec Izumo et Anna. 

 

Saruhiko n’écoute plus. Son visage est figé en une grimace montrant grandement son ennui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux de jais, embarrassé de la situation. 

 

_ C’était stupide de croire qu’Homra pourrait faire quelque chose pour “ça”.  _

 

Un soupir d’ennui lui échappe. 

 

_ Je devrai rentrer au QG…  _

 

Dans cette intention, il tourne les talons, les mains dans les poches. Mais quelque chose attire son attention. 

 

Ce ne sont que des vieilles photos affichées sur un mur du bar. Mais celle qui intéresse le jeune homme au cheveux de jais, est celle de l’époque où il fréquentait encore Homra. 

 

_ Où j’étais encore avec Misaki. _

 

La photo a été prise lors du festival d’été. Il s’en rappelle clairement, car il avait bien rigolé lorsque le rouquin (Misaki), se plaignait, pour la cinquième fois, de ne pas pouvoir attraper de poissons rouges. 

 

_ Tu étais si mignon. Nee Mi-Sa-Ki ~ _

 

Il se remémore la scène : Rikio Kamamoto, Misaki et lui accroupis devant le stand, Tatara penché au-dessus d’eux, et Mikoto et Izumo plus en retrait. 

 

Mais cette photographie est étrange. Elle représente bien le moment, à la différence, que sur l’image, il n’y a que Rikio et Misaki. Pas lui. 

Saruhiko inspecte les autres clichés, et remarque qu’il n’apparaît sur aucun d’eux. Ni sur celle de Noël, ni sur celle de l’anniversaire de Misaki. Aucune. Niet. Nada. 

 

Il reste quelques instants abasourdi devant sa découverte, fixant les images d’un air incrédule. 

 

_ Qu’est ce que…?  _

 

C’est à ce moment là qu’il commence à comprendre. Il reste figé sur place, terrifié par l’effroyable réalité qui s’empare doucement de son esprit. Il est si subjugué qu’il n’entend pas le carillon du bar tinter, indiquant qu’une personne venait d’entrer. Saruhiko ne sort de son état de statue que lorsqu’une voix familière retentit dans tout la pièce. Le salut est énergique et joyeux, correspondant parfaitement au roux qui le crie dans toute la salle. Le jeune commandant se tourne vers cette personne qu’il reconnaîtrait entre mille. 

Un murmure lui échappe. 

 

« Misaki… »

 

Oubliant momentanément son état que l’on pourrait qualifier de fantôme, un sourire tordu prend place sur ses lèvres. Un nom résonne dans sa tête, brouillant ses pensées et son esprit rationnel. 

 

_ Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. _

 

Comme un mantra. 

Le roux s’avance lentement vers lui. Il ouvre alors la bouche pour commencer sa tirade. 

 

« Misa… »

 

Il est coupé lorsque l’interloqué le traverse. Encore. 

Mais cette fois là est différente de toute les autres. Car cette fois-ci, quelque chose se brise au fond de lui. 

 

Une sensation de solitude l’envahit, glaçant tout son corps. La panique prend vite possession de lui.  

 

Il essaye dans un dernier espoir, de faire réagir les gens autour de lui. Il renverse les tables, brise les verres, et hurle à s’en casser les poumons. Ses cris sont désespérés, brisés. Mais personne ne le voit, ne l’entend. Ce n’est qu’un fantôme, une ombre. Un bruit de fond imperceptible. 

 

Il n’existe pas. Il n’existait pas. Et n’existera jamais. 

 

_ Je ne suis rien.  _

 

Il s’effondre au milieu du bar. Au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui ne le voient pas. Ses mains tremblent violemment. Sa respiration est irrégulière et erratique. Il renferme ses bras autour de lui. 

 

Il ne peut pas y croire. Il ne  _ veut  _ pas y croire. 

 

Une larme silencieuse coule le long de sa joue… Puis il ouvre les yeux. 

 

♦♦♦

 

Il est encore secoué par son cauchemar. Son souffle est saccadé et inégal et son corps est trempé de sueur. Il reprend lentement son souffle, puis soupire. 

 

_ Celui-là était particulièrement violent.  _

 

Il sort de son lit et se dirige vers la douche. 

 

Saruhiko ne se rappelle plus la dernière fois qu’il a rêvé. Il se demande même s’il n’a jamais déjà rêvé. Des cauchemars il en a eut toute sa vie. Sauf pendant la période où il était avec Misaki, il ne rêvait généralement de rien. Mais les doux rêves, ceux qui nous rendent heureux, lui sont totalement inconnus. Au fil des années, il en est même allé jusqu’à détester dormir. Ses collègues se plaignent d’ailleurs qu’il travaille trop et qu’il reste la plupart de ses nuits à son bureau, devant son ordinateur. 

 

L’eau froide coule sur sa tête, il se crispe. 

 

_ Au moins je suis bien réveillé. _

 

Puis l’eau devient de plus en plus chaude, jusqu’à avoir une température qui lui convient. Il s’assoit ensuite sur le sol de la baignoire, les genoux pressés contre sa poitrine et l’eau coulant toujours sur lui. Il repense à son cauchemar. Des souvenirs lui reviennent en tête. La sensation qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là lui resserre le cœur. Il lève la tête, laissant l’eau ruisseler sur son visage. 

 

Et il espère secrètement qu’elle efface ce sentiment de vide. 


	2. Doute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikou ! Je sais ça fait longtemps, mais ce n'est que récemment que j'ai repris l'écriture. Me connaissant je ne peux vous garantir des post réguliers mais je peux affirmer que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ! Le chapitre est bien moins long que le premier (et se sera sûrement comme ça pour les suivants) mais j'espère que vous l'aimerai. Enjoy !

**Doute**

Saruhiko en a marre. 

Il a froid, il est fatigué, Domyoji parle trop et il veut rentrer au QG. Tout le reste de l’année il passe son temps devant un ordinateur, à corriger et réécrire de tonnes de pages de rapport, et il a fallu que le capitaine l'envoi en patrouille en hiver. 

En hiver. La saison qu’il déteste le plus avec l’été. L’uniforme est trop léger pour une telle saison, et lui ne sait toujours pas s’occuper de lui, donc il n’a pris aucun vêtement chaud. 

Il remonte le col de sa chemise. Ses mains sont gelées. Ils les fourrent profondément dans ses poches. De la buée sort de sa bouche. Il frissonne fortement. 

« Fushimi-san, tu as froid ? 

 

\- Hein ? »

 

Le moulin à parole le regarde maintenant, visiblement inquiet. 

 

« Est ce que Fushimi-san est frileux ? 

 

\- Tks*. Tais-toi. Grogne-t-il. »

 

Il n’était pas frileux, il supporte juste très mal le froid. 

Domyoji ne semble toujours pas convaincue. C’est alors qu’il remarque un stand qui vend des boissons chaudes à l’horizon. 

 

« Attendez ici ! Je vais nous chercher des cafés.

 

\- Hé ho ! Tks…  »

 

Il n’a pas le temps de répondre que son subordonné part en courant. Il ne le poursuit pas. Si on veut lui offrit un bon café noir bien chaud, il ne dira pas non. Mais il ne dira pas oui non plus. 

Un éclair orangé attire son regard. Il a peine le temps de tourner la tête, que le jeune homme roux en skateboard disparaît dans une ruelle. Saruhiko sait qui est cette personne. Une jeune vierge bruyante et très irritante qui est l’avant-garde du clan rouge : Yatagarasu.

 

_ Misaki~  _

 

Le bleu a alors une soudaine envie de jouer avec son rouquin préféré. Ignorant Domyoji qui est encore en train d’attendre au stand. Il se dirige en courant vers la ruelle dans laquelle venait de s’engouffrer Misaki. 

Il réussit à le rattraper. 

 

« Mi-Sa-Ki _ ~  _ » 

 

Le prénom roule sur sa langue. C’est familier, tout comme le sourire tordu qui apparaît sur son visage. Le nommé s’arrête brusquement, surpris. Il se retourne puis la colère prend place sur son visage. Un air de dégoût allié avec une pure haine. La tension est présente dans tout son corps, comme une bombe à retardement. Il se retient. 

 

_ Tu ne devrais pas Misaki~ Je veux tout de toi. Tu ne peux pas me donner ton amour ? Alors donne-moi ta haine.  _

 

« Hein ? Ce n’est que le putain de singe**. Qu’est ce que tu veux traître ?! 

 

\- Hé bien Misaki _ ~  _ Qu’est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu as finalement vu à quel point Homra pouvait être pathétique alors tu as décidé de partir ? » 

 

Il savait que Misaki n’était pas seul parce qu’il avait quitté Homra (c’est juste impossible pour lui), mais l’insulte l'enverrait, il en était sûr. Il le connaissait tellement. Il y a eut un temps où ils se connaissaient aussi bien l’un que l’autre. Mais il est parti. 

 

« Singe de merde ! Je t’interdis d’insulter Homra ou Mikoto-san ! » 

 

Les flammes commencent à danser dans ses yeux, l’aura rouge le recouvrant, répondant à l’appel de sa colère. Juste un petit plus, quelques mots et ça suffirait. 

 

« Mais je ne dis que la vérité Misaki _ ~  _ Ton roi et ton clan ne sont que des bons à rien qui ne font que gueuler leur “fierté” en parlant de “famille”. Tellement de chose stupide… » 

 

Son sourire est toujours là. Tordu, malfaisant, étranger. L’aura rouge de Misaki vient d’exploser, entourant son corps de flamme. Il s'élance vers lui, skateboard aux pieds. L’heure du combat a sonné. 

 

_ Finalement.  _

 

« SARU !!! » 

 

Le combat est acharné. Personne n’a vraiment l’avantage. Le but n’est pas de blesser, ni de gagner. Le combat sert à à humilier, à remettre l’autre en place. Entre eux les combats n’étaient que des jeux. Une sorte de danse morbide, rythmé par la folie et la colère. Un mélange endiablé de bleu et de rouge.

C’est familier. Presque réconfortant. Ils se battent, puis leur gardien respectif (Awashima et Kusanagi) les ramène à l’ordre. Parfois un des deux repart avec une petit égratignure, par grand chose. Une petit coupure à l’épaule, sur la joue. Saruhiko est fier de dire que Misaki est souvent celui qui les a. 

La danse continue. Coup d’épée, pare, lancer de couteaux, esquive, pare, contre-attaque. Misaki se retrouve dans un nuage de fumée, lui cachant donc la vue. Il lança un couteau, un seul. Pourquoi pas deux ou plus comme il en a l’habitude ? Il ne sait pas. Sur le moment un était bien. Saruhiko sait que Misaki esquivera, peut-être qu’il l’attrapera, ou l’enverra plus loin. 

Et puis la fumée se dissipe. 

Le lancer était simple. Précis. Rapide. Mais facile à esquiver 

Il aurait dû l’éviter. Mais il ne l’a pas fait. 

Saruhiko voyait rouge. Rouge flamme. Rouge rose. Rouge du soir. Rouge du matin.

 

Rouge sang.

 

Le rouge que Misaki aimait tant lui colore maintenant la poitrine. Le choc se lit sur son visage. Ainsi que l’incompréhension et la douleur.

 

« Saruhiko… ? Pourqu...» 

 

Ses yeux se révulsent. Il tombe au sol. Une tâche rouge se répand. 

Saruhiko ne bouge pas. Ses mains tremblent. Son corps tremble. L’horreur et la peur sont gravées dans ses yeux. Ses membres sont glacés par l'horreur. Il veut bouger, dire quelques chose. Il doit bouger, essayer de le sauver, appeler à l’aide. Mais il ne peut pas. L’éternité semble s’écouler avant qu’il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement. Il ne peut faire qu’un seul pas fébrile, avant de tomber à genoux. 

Il ne ressent pas la douleur du choc. Son regard n’a pas quitté une seule fois le corps devant lui. Le corps de la première personne à avoir vraiment cru en lui, à s’être occupé de lui, à lui donner de l’importance. A l’aimer. Le corps de la seule personne qu’il a jamais aimé. 

 

_ Le corps de Misaki.  _

 

Et il l’a tué. 

 

_ J’aituéMisaki.J’aituéMisaki.J’aituéMisaki.J’aituéMisaki.J’aituéMisaki.J’aituéMisaki. _

 

Il devra vivre avec ce fardeau. Le poids de son crime. Il ne survivra pas. 

Son épée est juste à côté de lui, tombée de sa main dans le silence de son choc. La lame miroite. Subaru est belle. Elle l’appelle. Le noir l’appelle. La paix l’appelle. Misaki l’appelle. 

Il prend l’épée. Son visage se reflète sur la lame. Ses yeux sont rouges. A-t-il pleuré ? Peut-être. Il ne l’a pas remarqué.

Ses deux mains se serrent sur la garde. Il regarde une dernière fois le corps devant lui. 

 

Puis il répond à l’appel. 

 

♦♦♦ 

 

Il se réveille en sursaut. Il est trop tôt. Il fait encore sombre. 

 

_ Il fait toujours sombre.  _

 

Son premier réflexe est de porter la main à sa poitrine. Pas de sang, pas de blessure. Puis il regarde autour de lui. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il est. Dans sa chambre, dans le dortoir du Scepter 4. Il se calme. Il lui faut quelques minutes de plus pour se rappeler son rêve. 

 

_ Misaki…  _

 

Le calme repart. Il sait que ce n’était qu’un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Il remarque son téléphone sur la table. Tout le monde dort, lui aussi sûrement. Mais il a sûrement dû laisser la sonnerie allumée en cas d’urgence. 

 

_ Ce n’est qu’un rêve stupide.  _

 

Pourtant il descend, prend son PDA, et tape le numéro qu’il connaît par coeur. Il veille à cacher son numéro. Son pouce est juste au-dessus du bouton d’appel. Il hésite. 

 

_ C’est stupide.  _

 

Il repose le téléphone, et s’apprête à retourner se coucher quand il les voit. Postés à côté de ses affaires, normalement cachés mais là bien visible sous les faibles rayons de lune. 

Ses couteaux. 

 

_ Ceux qui ont tué Misaki.  _

 

Il appuie sur le bouton d’appel. 

 

Ça sonne une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatr… 

 

« *bruissement de couvertures* Quoi ?! » 

 

Il raccroche. Il efface rapidement toutes traces de son appel et se rallonge sur son lit. Misaki est en vie. Il a entendu sa voix. Sa magnifique et irritante voix. Misaki va bien. Il va bien. 

Il le sait. 

 

Pourtant, il ne peut les empêcher. Ils lui montent à la gorge, lui accaparent ses pensées et le gardent éveillé jusqu’au matin. Ce n’est que lorsque qu’il le revoit, qu’il est enfin libéré des griffes de la peur et du doute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * C’est le bruit que fait Saruhiko quand il est exaspéré. Il claque sa langue contre son palet.   
> ** Saru veut dire singe en japonais  
> *** Subaru est le nom de l’épée de Saruhiko
> 
> Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques et les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes


	3. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikou ! Il est actuellement 2h30 du matin et je ne sais absolument pas comment ce chapitre a pu tourner comme ça. Et aussi, je pense avoir rendu Saruhiko un peu plus sentimental que ce qu'il n'est vraiment, mais je pense aussi que ça ne change pas de d'habitude... Enjoy !

**Silence **

 

Quand il ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu’il voit est du blanc. Un plafond blanc. Son dos lui fait mal, sa nuque aussi.

 

Il sait où il est. Hôpital Général de Shizume, en face de la supérette et à côté de la boulangerie, morgue de l’hôpital. Il sait où il est mais ne sait plus comment il est arrivé là. Mais ce n’est pas important. Ce qui est important c’est qu’il sait aussi pourquoi il est là.

 

Il redresse la tête et regarde la porte métallique devant lui. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là, longtemps sûrement, puisqu’il s’est endormi. Le siège est très inconfortable et complètement inapproprié pour une sieste, il essaye donc de se remettre en place pour apaiser les raideurs de son dos.

 

Il attend. Il remarque qu’il n’a pas son PDA dans sa poche. Il soupire d’ennui. Il attend.

 

Puis il se lève. Il traîne dans les couloirs, à la recherche d’une machine à café ou d’un responsable. Il trouve la machine, mais ne rencontre personne sur son chemin. Ça ne l’inquiète pas. Pourtant il a le sentiment que ça devrait.

 

Il veut prendre un café mais il n’a étonnamment aucunes pièces sur lui.

 

_Tsk…_

 

Il donne un léger coup de pied dans la machine. Une canette de café tombe dans le compartiment. Il la prend sans hésiter et revient s’asseoir à sa place. Il attend.

 

L’attente commence vraiment à l’exaspérer. Ses doigts pianotent sur son genou. Puis son pied tape le sol, et des “tsk” fréquents sortent de sa bouche.

 

Soudainement, dans le silence du couloir, un bruit retentit. On aurait dit un verre qui tombe sur le sol, mais qui ne se casse pas. Saruhiko entend la chute de l’objet, puis le premier rebond, le second et le troisième, et enfin le doux roulement du verre sur le sol.

 

Il regarde dans la direction du bruit. La porte métallique est toujours là, imposante et froide.

 

Il la regarde quelques instants, sans bouger. Hésite-t-il ? Absolument. Pourquoi ? Flemme ou angoisse, il ne sait pas.

 

Finalement il se lève. Il fourre instinctivement ses mains dans ses poches, puis fait les trois enjambées qui le sépare de la porte. Il touche la poignée. Elle est froide. Il n'est pas surpris.

Et il entre.

 

S'il pensait que le couloir était froid, alors cette morgue est faite de glace. Il peut voir la buée sortir de sa bouche et ses lèvres prennent une légère teinte bleue.

 

Si le froid est la première chose qu'il remarque en entrant dans la pièce, alors le corps allongé devant lui est la deuxième.

 

C'est un homme, entre 25 et 30 ans. Il fait presque sa taille. Voici ce qu'il peut dire sur le corps couvert d'un drap blanc. Le visage aussi est recouvert. Des cheveux noirs s'en échappent.

 

Ce corps est la raison de sa venue. Il est là à se geler les doigts parce que cette femme ne pouvait pas rentrer à temps et qu'il était le seul membre restant de sa famille.

 

Il n'était pas de sa famille. Cette homme n'était et n'a jamais été de sa famille. Il n'avait pas de famille.

 

(Même pour lui ces mots sonnaient incroyablement faux.)

 

Il ne sait pourquoi mais malgré la haine qu'il a pour cette homme, il ne peut s'empêcher de se rapprocher de son corps. Ses pas sont lents, pesants et sont assourdissants dans le silence de la pièce.

 

Son cœur aussi change de rythme. Mais lui est beaucoup plus rapide tout en étant aussi bruyant et lourd que ses pas.

 

Il avance, les secondes lui semblent une éternité et ses yeux ne quittent pas le drap blanc devant lui. Il ne sort de son monde, que lorsque son pied heurte quelques chose qui roule dans un doux tintement.

 

Il baisse les yeux. L'objet a disparu sous la table de fer. Il s'agenouille.

 

Un petit bocal repose là, couché sur le sol. Saruhiko le ramasse. C'est un simple bocal de verre, propre, sans aucune égratignure. Tout à fait ordinaire. Il décide de partir. Il relève la tête.

 

Une main pend négligemment le long de la table. La main d’un mort. Cette main tient un rubik's cube. Le casse-tête est résolu, et des dessins grossiers recouvrent chacune des ses faces. C’est son rubik’s cube. Celui que son père a tellement de fois détruit pour le reconstruire pour le détruire encore. Et encore. Et encore.

 

Le cube tombe de la main. Sa face bleue tombe la première, puis se penche vers la face rouge et finit sur la face jaune.

 

Saruhiko n’a pas bougé. Il a observé attentivement chaque rotation du cube. Sans une respiration, sans un mouvement, sans un mot. Il n’a même pas remarqué que le bocal lui avait glissé des doigts et était retourné sur le sol.

 

Il se redresse brusquement, se cogne la tête sur le coup. Il ignore la douleur. Il doit d’abord savoir.

 

Niki n’a pas bougé. Pas un seul pli du drap blanc n'a bougé, si ce n'est que le bras gauche qui pend. Aucun souffle ne soulève la couverture.

 

_Il est mort. Cet homme est mort. De quoi as-tu peur ?_

 

Saruhiko secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées noires. Il en a marre de cet hôpital. Pas un seul responsable en vue, des heures d’attente, et puis maintenant ça…

 

_C’est bon je me casse. Si cette femme a un problème avec ça, elle avait qu’à venir elle-même._

 

« Tks.»

 

Il met ses mains dans ses poches et se retourne pour partir. Il est énervé. Tout ce qu’il veut c’est quitter cet endroit. Il fait froid. Trop froid.

 

Il n’entend pas le bruissement de draps derrière lui, ni des pieds nus sur le sol. Il ne les entend pas. Mais il entend son rire.

 

« AHAHAHAH !!! »

 

Il se fige. Il ne peut pas bouger. Il ne sait même pas s’il respire. La rire se rapproche de plus en plus. Il est plus moqueur, plus cruel. Saruhiko ne bouge toujours pas.

  


« Le petit singe est venu voir son papa adoré ?! Comme c’est mignon _~_ Alors je devrais l’accueillir comme il se doit… N’est ce pas ? Sa- Ru- Hi- KO ! »

 

_Ce n’est qu’une hallucination. Il n’y a rien derrière toi. Ce n’est que dans ta tête !_

 

Il veut que ses mots soient vrais. Il doivent être vrais. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

 

_Cet homme est mort. Il est mort et il ne reviendra jamais._

 

Malgré ça, il sent toujours des bras s’enrouler autour de ses épaules et de son cou, comme des serpents qui cherchent à étrangler leur proie. Oui, comme des prédateurs prêts à tuer.

C’est lent, effrayant, et on ne peut pas les arrêter. On ne peut pas les enlever.

 

Saruhiko a peur. Il le sait. Il est terrifié. Son corps est gelé, autant emprisonné par ces bras que par son effroi.

 

Les bras sont froids. Bientôt il sent un souffle dans son cou, puis derrière son oreille.

 

« Allons mon petit singe… N’es-tu pas heureux ? Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser encore un peu plus longtemps… Peut-être que nous devrions inviter ton ami, tu sais… Le roux. »

 

C’est le déclic qui le délivre. Il se tortille, essaye de sortir de cette emprise venimeuse, mais les membres qui le tiennent sont étrangement forts. Il ne peut partir.

 

« Ou nan, tu sais, je viens d’avoir une meilleure idée. Pourquoi pas jouer avec le petit bleu ? Celui qui te suit partout comme un petit chien. On pourrait lui tendre un piège. Trois ou quatre strains de niveau bêta dans un endroit isolé, un faux message de rendez-vous, un petit piratage de téléphone… Et voilà le tour est joué ! Je me demande combien de temps il durerait ? Pas toi ? Hein mon petit singe ! »

 

Saruhiko tremble maintenant. Il essaye toujours de s’échapper, mais l’étau se resserre.

 

_Comment il sait ? Comment il sait ?! Non, non, non !_

 

« Hein ! Alors combien de temps il durerait ?! Pas longtemps je dirais. Puis on retrouvera son corps en bouillie et on rira ! On rira de ce corps que TU as détruit Saruhiko ! Parce que TU es parti, parce que TU m’as laissé pour mort, parce que TU détruis tout ce que TU touches ! Ce petit chien, cet Hidaka Akira, que TU as brûlé ! J’aimerai que tu le regardes mourir, que tu vois la flamme dans ses yeux s’éteindre. Crois-moi, il n’y a rien de plus pathétique que le regard d’un chien battu ! AHAHAHAH ! »

 

Et il rit. Il rit. Il rit à gorge déployé. Saruhiko a envie de vomir. Il va encore perdre quelques chose de précieux. Encore. À cause de cet homme !

 

Dans un dernier mouvement de lutte, il réussit à se dégager de ces chaînes humaines. Et il court. Il court vers la porte métallique de la morgue, il court vers la sortie, vers la sécurité.

 

_Vers où ?_

 

Mais Niki le rattrape. Sa main est rapidement sur son épaule et il le retourne d’un coup brusque. La violence du geste envoie Saruhiko sur le sol. Il n’a même pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa position que deux mains sont déjà autour de son cou.

 

Et elles le serrent.

 

Il ne peut pas respirer. Il se débat, il griffe les doigts sur le cou, tape des pieds mais il est trop fort.

 

_Il a toujours été plus fort._

 

« Mon petit singe _~_ Tu ne pensais pas t’échapper comme ça ? Où comptais-tu aller ? Reste avec moi singe ! Rejoins moi ! Tu voulais que je sois mort ?! Alors meurs avec moi !!! »

 

Ses poumons brûlent, sa tête tourne, il a besoin d’air ! Mais il ne peut rien faire. Il est impuissant.

 

_Comme toujours._

 

Sa vision se tache de points noirs. Il se sent partir. Ses pensées divaguent aussi.

 

_Je vais mourir et il va partir s’en prendre à Misaki, à Scepter 4… À Akira.... Et tout ça par ma faute, car je n’étais pas assez fort. Pas assez fort contre lui, pas assez fort contre moi, pas assez fort contre mes désirs. J’aime et je détruis, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien. Mon amour est un poison._

 

Il ne tient plus. Le noir s’abat sur ses yeux. Il entend le dernier écho d’un rire.

 

_Je n’aurai jamais dû être capable d’aimer._

 

♦♦♦

 

Il ouvre les yeux brusquement. La pièce est encore plongé dans le noir. Son corps tremble légèrement. Il est trempé de sueur. Son cœur bat bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il craint de réveiller la personne qui se tient à ses côtés.

 

Sa présence est chaude, réconfortante. Son bras est drapé sur ses hanches et le tient mollement contre son torse nu. Une douce respiration se fait entendre. Le sommeil paisible de Hidaka Akira ne semble pas être dérangé par le réveil brutal de son compagnon.  Son visage est serein. Ça devrait être doux, agréable, mais Saruhiko ne peut empêcher une pointe de douleur de lui transpercer le cœur, ni même une vague de peur de lui monter à la gorge. C’est trop gentil. Trop bien. Trop beau pour lui.

 

Il a besoin de prendre une douche.

 

Il se lève et doucement se dirige vers la salle de bain, prenant des habits de rechange sur le chemin. Tout le long du trajet son corps tremble et il serre ses bras autour de sa poitrine, essayant vainement de calmer les secousses. Il s’effondre contre la porte de la salle de bain juste après être entré. Ses jambes grelottantes ne pouvaient plus le porter.

 

Il reste quelques minutes là, dans le noir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il finit par se relever. Il se déshabille, il entre dans la douche, il allume l’eau.

Elle est froide.

 

_Comme cette pièce. Comme son corps. Comme moi._

 

Il n’ajuste pas la température. L’eau nettoie la sueur, nettoie le sommeil, nettoie le brouillard. Elle nettoie son corps, pas son esprit.

 

Il éteint l’eau. Il sort, se sèche rapidement et enfile les vêtements pris au hasard. Le pull qui est sensé être doux est étrangement rugueux sur sa peau. Il gratte inconsciemment la cicatrice sur sa clavicule. Il sort finalement de la salle de bain, changé avec une serviette au cou.

 

À sa grande surprise, Hidaka est debout, enfin assis, sur le sol, près de la table basse au milieu de la pièce. Il a mis un t-shirt.

 

« Le bruit de la douche m’a réveillé, répond-t-il à la question muette. »

 

Saruhiko ne répond pas. Les mots sont coincés dans la gorge.

 

« Tu as encore les cheveux mouillés, laisse-moi te les sécher. »

 

Toujours sans un mot, Saruhiko avance et s’assoit devant lui. Hidaka prend la serviette autour de son cou et commence à essuyer ses cheveux. C’est confortable, familier, doux. Les mains de Hidaka sont grandes et chaudes. Ils ne parlent pas. La tête légèrement baissé, ses cheveux noirs cachant ses yeux, Saruhiko regarde Hidaka.

 

Ses cheveux sont en bataille, un léger sourire orne ses lèvres. Il est complètement absorbé par sa tâche. Ses yeux sont encore voilé d’une couche de sommeil.

 

_Il est beau._

 

Oui, il est beau. Mais la plus belle partie de son visage est le marron de son regard. Un marron chocolat qui fond à la vue de la personne devant lui. Devant une personne aimé.

C’est un regard d’amour.

 

_« TU détruis tout ce que TU touches »_

 

La voix de son père lui revient subitement en mémoire. Il détruit tout ce qu’il touche. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Il détruit tout. Si ce n’est pas aujourd’hui, alors demain. Un jour, il détruira ces cheveux, ce visage, ce regard. Cet amour. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

 

_Un jour, je te détruirai._

 

Saruhiko recule la tête. Hidaka enlève ses mains, comprenant que cela est suffisant. Saruhiko ne le regarde toujours, son visage encore caché par ses cheveux. Ils ne disent rien pendant un moment. Hidaka attend que son petit-ami parle. Mais le temps passe et il ne dit rien, alors il ouvre la bouche pour demander si tout va bien.

 

« Séparons-nous. »

 

La phrase est dite d’une traite, dans un souffle. C’est tellement surprenant que Hidaka met quelques secondes avant de n’en comprenne le sens. A-t-il bien entendu ?

 

« Quoi ?

 

\- Séparons-nous. »

 

La réponse est dite plus lentement mais toujours avec autant d'assurance. Malgré la gravité de ses propos, Saruhiko ne semble pas avoir bougé d’un seul millimètre.

 

Hidaka ne sait pas quoi dire. Des milliers de questions résonnent dans sa tête. C’est comme une cacophonie impossible à calmer. Pourtant, malgré le tumulte, une question fait écho plus que les autres. C’est une simple question, mais elle brûle déjà ses lèvres, impatiente déjà ses oreilles, et crie déjà à travers ses yeux.

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

Il veut savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne sont-ils pas heureux ? Ne sont-ils pas amoureux ? Est-ce de sa faute ? Qu’a-t-il fait de mal ? Depuis quand y pense-t-il ? Pourquoi aujourd’hui, au milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi ?!

 

_Parce que je suis mauvais. Parce qu’à mes côtés tu te briseras. Parce que tu mérites mieux. Parce que je ne suis pas fait pour être aimé. Parce que tu es trop bien pour moi. Parce que tu ne devrais pas devoir supporter quelqu’un d’aussi briser que moi. Parce que je ne devrais pas t’aimer. Parce que je préfère voir tes larmes, plutôt que ta chute. Parce que je préfère que tu vives heureux loin de moi, plutôt que dévasté à mes côtés. Parce que tu ne trouveras jamais le bonheur avec moi._

 

_Parce que je t’aime. Tellement que ça fait mal._

 

Saruhiko ne répond pas. Mais il lève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Hidaka a l’air anéantie. Sa peau est plus pâle qu’avant. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement. Il peut presque entrevoir les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

 

Une main se pose que son avant bras gauche. Il laisse presque échapper un frisson.

 

« Dis quelques chose putain… Saruhiko… »

 

_Il faut que j’en finisse. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard._

 

Il lui faut encore quelques secondes avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. 

 

« Je crois que c’est le mieux pour nous. Nous sommes trop incompatibles. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

 

\- Ça a marché jusque là, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?

 

\- Nous savons tout les deux que ça ne durera pas.

 

\- Tu te trompes. »

 

Hidaka pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue. C’est doux. Tellement doux que Saruhiko veut se pencher contre le contact. Mais il se retient.

 

« Qu’importe les obstacles, qu’importe les combats, qu’importe ce que nous réserve demain. Je veux être à tes côtés à chaque moment.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Parce que je t’aime. »

 

Sa réponse est tellement directe et spontanée que Saruhiko peut presque y croire. Presque. À la place, il serre son poignet et éloigne fermement sa main de sa joue. Il détourne le regard. Il ne pourra pas dire ces mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne pourra pas supporter les larmes qui couleront sur ses joues, la peine qui se lira sur son visage et la douleur qu’il verra dans ses yeux.

 

_Au début ce sera douloureux mais tu iras bien. Parce que je ne serais plus là pour précipiter ta chute. Tu seras heureux. Loin de moi mais heureux._

 

« Eh bien pas moi. »

 

Les mots lui brûlent la gorge. Le mensonge est dur à prononcer mais il réussit sans faillir. Il ne regarde toujours pas son visage (il sait déjà ce qu’il y verra).

 

« Tu mens. »

 

Saruhiko s’attendait à toutes sortes de réaction de sa part, mais clairement pas à celle-là. Pourtant tout le monde sait que le déni est la première étape du deuil.

 

« Je ne mens pas. »

 

Il se décide finalement à relever la tête, voulant insister avec plus de fermeté. Mais cela a l’effet inverse. Il s’attendait à un visage tordu par le chagrin et le déni. C’est un regard plein de détermination et de colère qui apparaît dans son champ de vision. C’est lui qui est  déstabilisé.

 

« Tu mens.

 

\- Je ne… »

 

Il est soudainement coupé lorsque qu’une paire de lèvres se posent contre les siennes. Le baiser est tendre, Saruhiko se surprend à apprécier le contact, avant de reculer la tête pour s’éloigner. Mais une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur l’arrière de sa tête l’empêchent de changer de position. Le baiser devient plus insistant et une langue se glisse finalement dans sa bouche. L’air devient plus chaud, plus étouffant et lorsque Hidaka s’écarte enfin, ils sont tout les deux à bout de souffle. Une légère teinte de rouge colore leurs joues.

 

Ne bougeant toujours pas ses mains, Akira colle son front à celui de Saruhiko.

 

« Tu mens. »

 

Cette fois, il ne nie pas. Le mensonge était-il aussi évident que ça ?

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

Pour avoir autant été utilisé, cette question reste tout de même bien difficile à répondre.

 

Saruhiko pourrait mentir. C’est comme une seconde nature pour lui, le mensonge. Il ment constamment, une fois sur deux c’est un mensonge qui sort de sa bouche. Mais il sait que cette fois même sa meilleure feinte ne pourra le tromper. Les yeux devant lui voient à travers tout ses murs, voient à travers ces barrières qu’il a mit des années à construire. Il ne peut leur mentir.

 

Alors il s’abandonne à ce regard.  

 

« Je détruis tout ce que j’aime. Tout ce que j’aime sera un jour détruit. Il vaut mieux que nous mettons un terme à cette relation avant que je ne la détruise aussi. »

 

Hidaka ne répond pas. Ses yeux scrutent attentivement son visage à la recherche de quelques chose. Ses sourcils se froncent.

 

« Tu as fait un cauchemar n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Le frisson qu’il sent sous ses doigts confirme son intuition. Il enfouit la tête de son amant dans sa poitrine et murmure à son oreille.

 

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé, ni de qui t’as dit ça et je ne compte pas te le demander, mais rappelle-toi que ce n’était qu’un rêve. Tout ce qui est arrivé là-bas n’arrivera jamais ici. Ici, tu es avec moi. Et personne n’a le droit de t’enlever à moi. »

 

Il sent deux mains remonter dans son dos avant de s’emparer de son t-shirt. Hidaka embrasse ses cheveux noirs en réponse.

 

Ils restent quelques secondes là, dans la chaleur de l’autre.

 

« Il est mort. Il y a des années. »

 

Tout est dit. Hidaka n’a pas besoin de plus. Alors il se lève et emmène Saruhiko jusqu’à leur lit. Ils se couchent tous les deux, les jambes enchevêtrées, le visage de Saruhiko respirant la douce odeur du détergent du t-shirt de son petit-ami. Hidaka les recouvre avec la couverture et ses bras entourent les épaules de l’homme niché dans sa poitrine.

 

Ils commencent à s’endormir.

 

Instinctivement, ils savent qu’il y aura d’autres nuits comme celle-là. D’autres cauchemars. D’autres fantômes. Mais ils penseront à tout ça plus tard.

 

Tout de suite, dans l’instant présent, ils dorment dans les bras de celui qu’ils aiment.

 

Dans le plus doux des silences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important information : Cette fic est une multishipper fic ! Cela veut dire que j'inclurai dans quelques uns de mes chapitres des passages comme ceux-là avec Hidaka mais pas dans tous ! Les couples seront : Saruhiko x Hidaka ou Misaki ou Mikoto. Il n'y aura pas de Reisaru car je préfère aborder le côté plus familial de leur relation. Il y aura aussi des passages avec d'autres perso de l'animé mais plus comme des amis. Merci de votre compréhension ! Bye bye !
> 
> Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques et les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Strain : mot anglais qui signifie souche/déformation. Dans l'anime, un ou une Strain est une personne ayant des capacités surnaturelles en dehors des Rois et de leur clan.   
> *Kamo-san : le "san" est un suffixe que les japonais utilisent pour dire "monsieur, madame". C'est un signe de respect. 
> 
> Chose promise chose due, les explications ! J'ai toujours pensé que Saruhiko avait des cauchemars, du fait de son passé. De nombreux cauchemars. Sombres et traumatisants. J'ai alors réfléchi à quels types de cauchemars il pourrait avoir. Et j'en ai trouvé une vingtaine. Et j'ai décidé de les écrire dans une série de One-Shot (oui, j'aime autant Saruhiko que vous, mais les cauchemars c'est pas fait d'arc-en-ciels et de poneys). D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées de cauchemars (c'est assez étrange comme phrase...) dites le moi dans un commentaire et je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire ! Bye !
> 
> Tous le commentaires sont acceptés que ce soient des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


End file.
